


The Way You Love Me Too

by leviackerman_11294



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, I Just Wanted Some Floof, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviackerman_11294/pseuds/leviackerman_11294
Summary: The rain poured outside wildly, nothing standing in its way--pounding down onto rooftops and those unlucky enough to find themselves stranded and soaked before finding cover from the torrent.Not that they would notice, sitting together on the couch, curled into each other with a blanket and warm mugs of cocoa left unsipped on the coffee table.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Way You Love Me Too

The rain poured outside wildly, nothing standing in its way--pounding down onto rooftops and those unlucky enough to find themselves stranded and soaked before finding cover from the torrent.

Not that they would notice, sitting together on the couch, curled into each other with a blanket and warm mugs of cocoa left unsipped on the coffee table. The darkness at the edges of the living room made the world seem a little smaller, the small space between them even more so.

Dream looks down at the smaller brunette trying to stay awake, blinking tiredly and subconsciously nuzzling his nose further into the latter’s neck. A smile slowly spreads across his freckled face, as he knows moments like this are to be treasured, (not many days do they have an excuse to do this for hours on end, their time taken up by coding new plugins, recording videos, and streaming with their friends).

George hadn’t been sleeping right, not coming to bed until early hours of the morning, or just falling asleep in his office chair. On more than one occasion this week Dream needed to retrieve him from half-finished codes and cold cups of coffee, saving his work for him and shushing mumbled protests with forehead kisses and nudging hands to their shared bedroom. 

Seeing George finally catch some much needed rest settled the protective instinct in him, always looking out for him as George looked out for Dream in return. They knew each other better than anyone, the intimate nature of their relationship met only with seamless integration and endless support from their friends.

Chocolate eyes close slowly, losing the battle and finally giving in to sleep. As his breathing evens out, Dream tightens his arms around the smaller boy and plants a soft kiss onto brown locks, his chin resting on the top of George’s head. “Sleep, baby,” he speaks in a low voice, not wanting the fragile moment to break.

The brunette snuggled impossibly closer, puffs of warm air fan out against the base of Dream’s neck, and shifted into a more comfortable position between the blonde’s legs. The movie they were only half watching played on as the blonde settled more into the cushions and the arms around his waist.

Before losing his own battle to sleep’s tempting grasp, he closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale, catching the soft vanilla scent of his beloved and listens to the white noise of the rain hitting the rooftop as he exhales, blowing on strands of hair tickling his chin.

Arms wrap tighter around one another, and both boys finally doze off into soft slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic written ever, actually. I hope I did this right. Please be nice! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome and much appreciated. Also, if any mistakes are present, I shall fix them. I don't know if I'll be posting anything else any time soon, but if you like it and would like more, I will do my best to deliver. Thanks!


End file.
